Seduced by Magic
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and is understandably pissed off, what he also finds out about is how much Merlin /loves/ him. Unfortunately, that's not the end of Merlin's problems because for some reason Merlin's magic decides to show itself in a very inappropriate way.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Seduced by Magic~

A Merlin Story

* * *

 **Title:** Seduced by Magic

 **Words:** 5,380

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), major fluff, minor angst, minor hurt/comfort, explicit sexual content

 **Pairings:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin Emrys/Magic

 **Disclaimer:** Nope! Don't own, though I sincerely wish I did. Merlin is just too adorable! (And on another note, my plot bunny Monarch has given me this idea even though it's four in the morning because he refuses to let me sleep. *growls*)

 **Summary:** Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and is understandably pissed off, what he also finds out about is how much Merlin _loves_ him. Unfortunately, that's not the end of Merlin's problems because for some reason Merlin's magic decides to show itself in a very inappropriate way.

 **A/N:** I am sincerely regretting ever creating Monarch, the little _pest_ … he won't leave me alone with fics like these. Alright let me get straight to the point: I owe you guys an explanation. The reason that it says Arthur/Merlin/Magic is because that's exactly what this fic is about. But I won't give any spoilers to what's to happen, so you'll have to read for yourself to find out. *chuckles*

 **A/N 2:** And as a side note, of freaking _course_ the first official Merlin fic I write is practically porn without plot, even though there actually might be some sort of plot hidden _somewhere_ … *snorts*

-0-

Merlin didn't know how it happened, really, he didn't. Because one minute he and Arthur were hunting down some magical beast and then the next all Merlin could remember was the panic that overcame him and he didn't even have time to realize that Arthur wasn't even unconscious before he had just reacted. And then everything had come crashing down, the realization of what he'd done, with Arthur as witness, bringing him back to reality and he broke down, staring fearfully at his master and his most trusted friend. Arthur had stared right back, a million emotions flashing across his face before suddenly, he closed up, lips pulled into a tight line as he got up from where he'd been on the ground.

"A-Arthur, _please_ … I-I didn't… I-I _never_ meant t-to _hurt_ you. You… y-you have to believe me…!" he begged, on his knees, the tears running down his pale cheeks before he could even have a chance to register them in the first place.

"Get up." Arthur ordered, voice devoid of anything and that only managed to make Merlin's heart hurt worse than it was. He had no idea what Arthur had planned, but he knew whatever it was, he would take it without complaint. Following the order, Merlin stood on shaky legs, trembling visibly as he tried to keep himself upright, no matter how hard it was to do so, his head bowed to the once and future king.

"S-sire…" he choked out, fists clenching and magic itching beneath his skin to do something, _anything_ , but he destroyed the urge, knowing that it would not do him any good here.

"The beast is slain, we've nothing further to do here. Prepare the horses back at camp for the ride back to Camelot." the prince said, sheathing his sword and Merlin only nodded numbly, going to do as ordered with only a meek, 'Yes, sire.'

-0-

The ride back to Camelot was agonizing for Merlin, his thoughts racing even though he felt completely numb. He was actually rather surprised how he managed to not fall off his horse; he would admit he almost wished he had, if only to get some sort of reaction from Arthur, even if it should be a negative one. At least it would have been something, _anything_ other than this silence that only filled Merlin's heart with more dread and fear and pain.

They rode in silence even as they crossed the gates into the town and then even still, all the way to the stables. Putting the horses up, Merlin expected Arthur to send for the guards, to put him in the dungeons right away, but he was only surprised, though no less anguished, when Arthur only walked away with purpose behind his powerful strides, towards his bedchambers.

"S-sire…?" Merlin questioned, rather weakly, barely able to get the word around his tongue and Arthur only gave him a short, sharp order, not even looking back at the poor manservant.

"Come," he had growled out in a tone that left Merlin breathless, and it only took a few seconds before Merlin finally came to his wit, following after Arthur, though making sure to stay a few paces behind the other. When they reached the prince's rooms, he dismissed the guards in a tone that left no room for protest or argument, his mood foul enough that the guards at his doors didn't want to risk being on the other end of Arthur's blade.

It was silent still until the door finally closed behind Merlin and then suddenly the prince had exploded, turning violently towards the sorcerer in question, anger and betrayal and _hurt_ in his blazing eyes. The gaze was so powerful, suddenly turned on the ever fearful warlock that Merlin trembled underneath Arthur's watch.

"Magic!" Arthur finally spat, sneering when Merlin flinched at the word. "You've been practicing _magic_ all this time!?"

"Y-yes sire…" Merlin choked out, head bowed now as he tried to will himself not to buckle, not to fall to the ground.

"How _dare_ you Merlin! You _lied_ to me! All this time, it was _nothing but lies_!" he snapped and Merlin flinched again, because it was all true. But he had always _hated_ lying to Arthur, to his one and only because when he lied to Arthur he knew it would hurt him in the end, no matter the reason, and whatever hurt Arthur hurt him. "Do you have _any_ idea the cost of sorcery?" Arthur hissed, stalking towards the warlock, fists clenched, cape swishing angrily behind him. "Answer me Merlin!"

"Y-yes sire…" Merlin repeated, unable to help it, unable to form any other words at that moment.

"My father would have your _head_ Merlin! Do you understand me? He would see you burnt at the stake!" Arthur grabbed Merlin by his tunic, shaking his sharply and Merlin finally looked up at his prince, regretting it the moment he did, frozen in place as he saw the fire burning in Arthur's beautiful blue eyes. "What did you think you would accomplish here, tell me Merlin! Did you think you could hurt me or my father? Did you think you could take over the throne!?"

At this Merlin snapped, eyes wide and he shook his head sharply. "No! Arthur, n-no! I-I could _never_ … I-I swear! I've only… only _ever_ used my magic for good, for _you_ …!" he pleaded, trying to make Arthur see how much Merlin would do for him, how far he would go, only for his prince, only for _Arthur_. "O-only you, I-I swear…" he choked out, tears crawling down his cheeks once more and the fire in Arthur's eyes finally died, being replaced by a defeated look.

"I _know_ Merlin…" Arthur whispered, "but my father wouldn't care, don't you understand? You could have saved my life a hundred times over and he would still… _fuck_ , he would _still_ hurt you and worse… don't you see?" Arthur let Merlin go, eyes closed so he didn't see the completely shocked look on his servant's face.

"I-I don't… I don't _understand_ … A-Arthur…" Merlin choked out, breath caught with his tears and he couldn't help it as he fell to the ground, on his knees before his prince. "Y-you… I-I thought…"

"You thought _what_ Merlin?" And suddenly the anger was back, along with the hurt as Arthur turned to look down at his manservant, fists clenched once more. "Did you really think that I would tell my father about you? That I wouldn't protect you and your secret with my _life_? Do you _really_ think that little of my trust and my _faith_ in you? Huh? _Tell me_ , Merlin, is that what you thought?"

Merlin tensed and shook his head sharply, lowering it as he tried desperately to get ahold of his emotions, of his utter relief and desperate hope amidst the sharp confusion and the complete and total adoration and love that filled him to the brim, threatening to explode within him. "N-no! I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't meant that… I-I swear, sire… I just… I… I never…" he trailed off, brokenly and Arthur sighed, knowing what Merlin was going to say.

"My loyalty has always been to you, Merlin, from the moment you drank that poisoned chalice for me all those years ago. I would defy my father a hundred times and a hundred times more for you, to go to the ends of the earth for you if I had to." Arthur said, soft and gentle and Merlin's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"A-Arthur… y-you… really…?" he choked out and his prince looked away, a pale blush staining his cheeks at the warlock's tone, filled with such love and hope and relief.

Instead of answering back, because really, he'd said enough already, he turned back to Merlin, gaze suddenly calculating and curious, enough so that Merlin stiffened up, fists clenched against the cloth of his trousers. "Show me?" Arthur asked, and if Merlin didn't know Arthur so well he wouldn't have known what the prince was asking him, but as it turned out, Merlin had spent far too long in the prince's presence to _not_ know what he was asking.

"I… o-okay…" Merlin whispered, nodding his head slowly and he glanced down before glancing back up, meeting Arthur's gaze head on with his own nervous one. He knew what happened whenever he used magic, Gaius had once told him how his eyes turned gold, he just hoped Arthur wouldn't react too badly to witnessing it himself. He held out his hands, uncurling his clenched fists as he took in a deep, calming breath, letting it out shakily before conjuring a small but beautiful sapphire colored flame. Suddenly, unable to help but show off, Merlin let a shy smile cross his lips when Arthur gasped as the fire transformed itself into a unicorn, galloping freely in the air before it disappeared into nothing.

"Beautiful…" Arthur whispered, taking merlin by surprise and the shy smile was suddenly accompanied by a dark blush as he ducked his head, clenching again at the fabric of his pants once again. "Merlin… I swear I'll protect your magic and you for as long as I'm alive. But… you have to understand, that you can't keep any more secrets from me, okay? So I need to know now if there is anything else you're not telling me," Arthur urged, his voice taking on a more commanding tone, even if it was still soft and gentle and Merlin couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at hearing it.

"I-I… A-Arthur…" he choked out, looking up hesitantly, to see Arthur frowning at him and he chewed at his lower lip. "Y-yes, b-but I… I _can't_ Arthur-"

"Tell me, Merlin," Arthur commanded and merlin's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes closed tightly before suddenly he froze, choking on the air around him as he felt his magic reveal itself around them, sending shivers through Merlin's body, even as he felt his voice being taken from him. He knew the culprit too, as he looked up with wide eyes, the blush on his cheeks only darkening as he stared at Arthur, who stared back at him, his own eyes wide and questioning. "Merlin, what-"

"Silly little warlock," a voice suddenly sighed exasperatingly, floating around them before curling itself around Merlin, who was unable to do anything as he helplessly watched Arthur jerk around, confused and afraid. But Arthur needn't be afraid and Merlin only wished he could say that because it wasn't just any magic that was in the air, it was _Merlin's_ and the warlock desperately wished, now of all times, that it sometimes didn't have a mind of his own, especially when he just _knew_ that his magic was about to reveal something Merlin desperately never wanted anyone to find out. It was, at least he thought so, _worse_ than his magic being kept a secret. "Oh for heaven's sake, relax yourself little prince, I'm not going to _hurt_ you. I can't even if I wanted to, because Merlin would not harm you, especially not with his magic. And you see, I'm _part_ of that magic, what he gave life to once upon a time, on a _lonely_ night…" the magic laughed when Merlin jerked around, glaring at the source of the voice.

"W-what?" Arthur choked out, swaying on his feet and before he fell, Merlin's magic managed to push a chair right under him, so he sat upon it instead of landing hard on the floor.

"Now then, you ask our dear little Merlin if he has anymore secrets, other than the obvious of course, and as he is too shy and desperately too… oh what's the word? Hm, it doesn't matter, what does matter is that yes, he has another secret, one he won't admit, hadn't even to me for a long while, until that _lonely_ little night…" the magic snickered again when Merlin whined, clearly not wanting Arthur to find out about whatever happened _that night_.

"I don't understand…" Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, though he couldn't fully look away from Merlin, the gold that had bled into his normally bright blue fascinating him to no end. There was definitely no doubt that the voice, whatever it was, was Merlin's magic. His eyes were proof of that, and even more so was the way he was reacting to all of this, as if embarrassed and humiliated that his magic would do this to him. It would all be rather amusing if Arthur wasn't still trying to wrap his head around all that's happened.

"Allow me to enlighten you then," the voice said all too enthusiastically and Merlin tried to protest again but his magic quieted him. "Oh shush, you know you want this to happen, and it was only a matter of time before he found out anyway, just like our magic. You see Arthur, our dear little Merlin _loves_ you!" the magic spoke gleefully, as if it was finally glad to have gotten that out of the way and Arthur froze, eyes wide, especially as Merlin did, before suddenly Merlin started thrashing against his magic's hold on him, tears crawling down his cheeks. "Oh dear… no, Merlin… don't do that…" the magic spoke in a soft tone, almost sounding heartbroken, probably matching Merlin's emotions this time, no doubt, as it tried to comfort the warlock and it seemed to work as Merlin stopped trying to escape, even if his head was still lowered.

"Merlin…" Arthur suddenly spoke, frowning as he watched the scene before him, "Merlin, is that true…?" his voice broke here and he cleared his throat, trying to clear away the ache from having witnessed Merlin acting in such a way. As if his feelings being revealed caused such great physical pain that he couldn't bare it.

Merlin shivered and trembled and he choked out a small noise, enough for Arthur to tell that the magic surrounding them had removed whatever was keeping Merlin's voice to himself. "Merlin, tell him and you will see it might not be as bad as you think," the magic cooed and Merlin shook his head before finally nodding.

"Y-yes, i-it's true… b-but I… Arthur I-!" and suddenly his voice was cut off again, much too Arthur's relief _and_ annoyed anger, directed at Merlin's magic as it sighed.

"Don't listen to him sire, he's upset, clearly, but fear not," the voice sounded like it was smirking now and Arthur's eyes narrowed at it, as he stood, slowly, aware that Merlin was now watching his every move.

"You're so sure of yourself, that I'll return his feelings, aren't you." Arthur stated and saw from the corner of his eye as Merlin visibly deflated, as if that sentence broke any hope he'd had left. Arthur wished Merlin would stop jumping to conclusions.

"Of course," now the magic just sounded smug, reasonably so of course, but it reminded him so much of Morgana that Arthur thought for a brief moment that it actually _was_ her.

"And what would you have done should I not have returned them? Merlin would have been heartbroken, devastatingly so, and you've gone and revealed a secret he clearly hadn't planned on telling a soul." Arthur said, offhandedly and the magic snorted, suddenly wrapping itself around Arthur now and Arthur shivered at the feel of Merlin's magic wrapping so intimately around him.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" the magic asked, sounding highly offended and Arthur couldn't help it, he laughed, the sound hearty and deep.

"Unfortunately, I regret to say you aren't," Arthur said with a smirk as he turned to fix his gaze on Merlin, who looked so surprised and so unbelievably relieved that it broke Arthur's heart to witness it. "Why do you think I've put up with you for so long Merlin? That I've gone and risked my life for you, so many times that I've lost count?" Arthur smiled, fond exasperation filling his voice, "You may be an idiot, but I had thought for sure you had some common sense left in that brain of yours." he chuckled before suddenly sobering up. "I love you Merlin, I really do and nothing, not even your magic, is going to chase me away."

"Ah, I'm so unbelievably delighted that you've said that! Because now I can reveal the fun part of all this," the magic voice laughed excitedly and Merlin groaned, shaking his head desperately, the affection dimming in his eyes when he seemed to realize exactly what his magic was going to do. Arthur however, was entirely too clueless, until the magic spoke again, "The tension between you two is so deliciously _thick_ it's delightful!"

Arthur's eyes suddenly widened when the magic transformed, from wisps in the air into an actual _person_ , but not just any person, oh _no_. It transformed itself into _Arthur_ and the reaction it got from Merlin was so curiously intriguing that Arthur wasn't sure what to do with it all.

"Now that you both have admitted your undying love," but of course the magic's voice was nothing like Arthur's and Arthur couldn't help but feel immensely relieved for that. Other than the voice, you'd almost think the magic was a carbon copy of Arthur himself, until you looked into its eyes, and then the pure gold their, much like Merlin's own, was a dead giveaway, "I can reveal something I've wanted to for _so long_ …" there was an undeniable pout to the magic's voice, that matched the one of the fake Arthur's face that the real Arthur snorted, a tiny bit amused.

"Oh? Do _enlighten_ me," Arthur said, smirking when he saw the panic in Merlin's eyes, the blush staining his cheeks once more.

"Gladly, because you see, there is a _reason_ after all, why I'm able to take a mind of my own," the magic purred, moving over so he was suddenly kneeling behind Merlin caressing the warlock and Merlin swallowed hard, staring at Arthur still with wide eyes as Arthur's own narrowed, red heat flaring inside him at the clearly intimate touch. "It all started one dark, lonely night so many years ago, only months after Merlin had fallen _so hard_ for you." Magic Arthur smirked at Real Arthur, clearly seeing the jealousy, "Now now… don't you even want to _hear_ the rest of this delightful story? I _promise_ you it's worth every word."

"Go on," Arthur said, terse, though he was very curious as to what happened. Merlin wouldn't do this for just any reason, and after hearing how the magic had started the story, well…

"Delightful as always, my prince." the Fake Arthur grinned before continuing. "As I was saying, Merlin had been so lonely, thinking how his doomed love was hopelessly unrequited, ah, that _is_ the right word, yes?" it asked, and Arthur nodded, chuckling when he heard Merlin groan, turning his head down to stare at the ground, his golden eyes no longer open for Arthur to see. "Poor little Merlin was just so sick and tired of having only his own hand for company after so many nights of dreaming of you, and then like _magic_ ," it teased, cackling when both Arthur _and_ Merlin rolled their eyes at its choice of words, "I was created. Unfortunately, little Merlin here had no idea that I existed, only in his dreams did anything ever happen, until he had woken up one night and saw me there. He was so adorably confused, Arthur, it was delightful to watch him, flushed and panting and so pretty on his bed, panic as he thought you had caught him having a dream about you." Merlin grumbled, blushing darkly as he clearly remembered that night. "'Oh Arthur, please don't be mad! I'm so _sorry_!'" the magic cooed, nuzzling Merlin and the blush only darkened as Arthur's jealousy heated farther along his veins.

"So you made up for me not being there, is that it?" Arthur scowled and the magic version of himself smirked, eyes half-lidded in a mocking manner.

"Ah, but that isn't all," it said, voice suddenly low and seductive, "Merlin had refused at first, said it was so embarrassing, but I knew… I knew that he didn't want to feel like he was betraying you, but I managed to convince him one night to play along, to close his eyes and pretend. And pretend he did." the magic grinned, ferally and Merlin whimpered, trembling slightly under the Fake Arthur's words. "He wanted so bad for you to take him as yours. The things he wanted to do, wanted _you_ to do to _him_ … He's always wanted you to claim him, to mark him, to show everyone just who he belongs to; and did you know, he's actually so desperate for you to claim him that he's dreamt of you doing so in front of the entire council and all the knights?" Merlin actually moaned this time, and Arthur's eyes darkened at the visual image those words conjured in his mind. Fake Arthur licked its lips and Real Arthur could only watch helplessly, oddly turned on by the scene before him as the magic conjuration of himself trailed its hand down to the clearly visible bulge in Merlin's trousers. "Oh my," the magic grinned slyly, eyes shifting over to stare at Arthur, gleeful, "already so hard… is the thought of finally being able to live your dreams and fantasies that delightful? How many times have you imagined Arthur fucking you on his bed? How many times have you imaged Arthur, your _master_ having his wicked way with you as you just… sat there and took it, like the little cock-slut you are…?"

Arthur growled at the words as Merlin cried out, trembling and shaking his head, the words clearly turning him on as much, if not _more_ than they were for Arthur.

"Did you know, _sire_ … that Merlin has dreamt of you both in the throne room, once. He dreamt of riding you so thoroughly on the seat of the throne, bouncing ever so prettily in your lap as you just… held him there… making him do all the work, taking the pleasure he gave you. He dreamt of you speaking filthy words to him, as he rode your cock and he would come, untouched, all because you _told him to_."

Arthur groaned at the image, his cock hardening at the words and he stared at Merlin, his desire unmistakable now and Merlin's magic was so delighted by this fact that it actually _dared_ to take Merlin in its hand, his cock flushed and hard and it was already leaking precum. The prince took a single step towards them and he shook, visibly, with keeping his control in check, though he desperately wanted to do everything that the magic had spoken of. He wanted to give Merlin everything he had, to take him and mark him up. He wanted to claim him in front of everyone in the entire fucking _kingdom_ , he was so turned on, he didn't care who saw at this point.

"Tell me, _sire_ … do you want that as much as our precious little Merlin does?" Fake Arthur purred, stroking Merlin and when Merlin moaned so brokenly, that seemed to have been the last straw for the prince as Arthur, the Real Arthur, hissed in answer, a simple but needy ' _Fuck_ , yes…!' before pouncing. The magic laughed, delighted beyond relief before it suddenly disappeared and Merlin's eyes snapped open when Arthur pulled him up sharply, claiming Merlin's lips in a brutal first kiss, both too turned on to care as their teeth clacked painfully as a result.

" _Mer_ lin…" Arthur growled out, tugging at the warlock's clothes and Merlin whimpered, pulling back from the kiss to mutter words under his breath, his eyes flashing gold briefly as their clothes disappeared and Arthur, though surprised for a moment, was most definitely pleased at the end result. He grinned sharply, hands moving down to cup Merlin's arse before lifting him up, letting Merlin wrap his legs around the prince's waist and they both moaned when their cocks, equally hard and flushed, rubbed against each other, smearing pre-cum across both their stomachs.

"I-I've wanted this… for _so long_ Arthur!" Merlin moaned, eyes half-lidded as he wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's neck, breaking from the kiss only to throw his head back when Arthur began nipping and kissing at his jaw, moving down to his neck and the warlock trembled in delight when he felt Arthur suck and bite at the skin his neckerchief couldn't hide, creating a significant bruise there, one that likely wouldn't fade for weeks if Arthur had his way.

" _God_ Merlin…! So fucking beautiful," Arthur hummed, shivering when he felt magic wrap around their naked bodies and he chose that moment to migrate towards the bed, letting merlin drop onto the silk covered mattress underneath him before crawling on top of the smaller man, his smirk absolutely predatory.

"Ar _thur_ …!" Merlin whined, bucking his hips up, breath hitching when Arthur's hands roamed across his chest, playing briefly with his nipples, though they both knew if they didn't hurry it along their first time wasn't going to last much longer. And Arthur wanted to be _inside_ of Merlin when he came, thank you very much.

He had to admit though, Merlin's magic, the evil thing that it was, was making it very hard to last like this, especially when it wrapped itself around his cock and he shuttered at the intimate touch.

"A-Arthur… _please_ …" Merlin begged, snapping him from his pleasure-induced haze and Arthur grinned, leaning down to kiss Merlin, slow and languid this time, before reaching down to brush his fingers against Merlin's entrance, both moaning at the feeling, especially when Merlin's magic decided to help out, easing Arthur's fingers inside of Merlin and slicking the entrance so easily and so thoroughly that Merlin was immediately writhing under the touch. It didn't help that both his magic and Arthur's free hand were caressing his body, though he almost didn't notice his magic there, surrounding them. "P-please… I-I need… A-Arth-ah!" he cried out when Arthur's fingers prodded at his prostate and Arthur shivered at the sound, eyes darkened impossibly with lust and want for the raven haired warlock beneath him.

Unable to wait any longer, Arthur pulled his fingers out and slicked up his own aching cock with the help of Merlin's magic. Arthur couldn't tell you though, how immensely relieved he was when he looked into Merlin's eyes, to ask if he was ready, and saw the gold finally bleed back into blue. In answer to Merlin's embarrassingly eager nod, Arthur kissed him so thoroughly, pushing his cock into Merlin's eager entrance, both groaning at the feeling of finally being connected like this. It was impossibly easy when Arthur bottomed out within the first ten seconds of entering his lover and merlin had uttered not a sound of pain. He'd barely even waited half a minute before Merlin was impatiently pushing back at him, clawing at his back and pleading for him to ' _just move_!'

So he did, eager to comply to his lover's wishes and demands.

And Arthur sword _nothing_ felt better that thrusting in and out of Merlin's deliciously tight arse, his hands gripping at Merlin's hips, pulling him up so that he had better leverage to properly fuck Merlin's brains out. By the seventh thrust, Merlin was crying out, loud and shameless when Arthur struck at his prostate and continued to do so, matching his _demands_ for 'harder', 'faster', 'more', and ' _please_.'

True to his earlier thoughts though, Arthur wasn't going to last much longer and he suddenly faltered, a devious grin marking his features as he stared at his writhing lover, at the warlock he was currently fucking into oblivion. His thoughts were suddenly filled with the words spoken earlier by Merlin's magic and he wondered, quite eagerly, if it was true, " _Mer_ lin…" he purred, leaning down to speak the words into Merlin's ear and the sorcerer whimpered, throwing his head back as Arthur continued his relentless pace. "So _beautiful_ like this, wanton for me and _only_ for me. So eager to have your _master's_ cock within you, and _god_ , you're so _tight_ …" he groaned, closing his eyes for a brief second as he let the pleasure consume him for only a moment. "I could spend all eternity like this, my cock inside you, hearing your moans and whimpers and _pleas_ for more… would you like that too?"

" _Yes_! Ar _thur_! Yes, _please_!" Merlin cried out, eyes open now and it was clear he was fighting the urge to let his magic out once more and Arthur grinned.

"Your magic was right…" he cooed, teasingly as he slowed down, just barely, he almost wasn't able to take it anymore either, especially when Merlin whined and clenched down on his cock, so tight and hot around him. " _Fuck_ …! Ah, such… s-such a little cock-slut… only for me though, right?" he asked, pretending to be genuinely worried, rolling his hips tortuously forward and Merlin choked on his breath, trying to get Arthur to go faster, to go harder, to do _anything_ but _this_.

"Y-yes…! O-only you, only you, Ar-Arthur…" Merlin whimpered, clutching tightly at Arthur's skin, eyes closed tightly now, his body shaking visibly with want and pleasure. "P-please…! G-god, Arthur… my _master_ … _please_ …!" that seemed to have been the final straw for Arthur, too much for the blonde to handle as he growled, suddenly thrusting his hips into Merlin harder and faster than before and Merlin cried out deliriously with the sudden pleasure, clutching tighter at Arthur.

"Cum for me, _Mer_ lin," Arthur commanded, whispering the words hot into Merlin's ear and the warlock couldn't take a second more of the onslaught, screaming his pleasure as he came, hard on both of their stomachs and chests. Merlin's muscles clenched around Arthur and the blonde choked on his breath, groaning his own pleasure, cumming into Merlin and clinging to the raven as if he was the only thing grounding him in reality.

It took only a few moments before Arthur collapsed, both groaning in protest at this before suddenly laughing breathlessly, coming down from their post-sex high.

Arthur looked up, smiling at the warlock beneath him, taking in the flushed, but sated features, Merlin's eyes closed and a goofy smile on his face, "God, I love you…" Arthur admitted, pulling himself up when Merlin opened his eyes, looking so positively _happy_ and _in love_ that Arthur's heart melted at the sight.

"Really?" Merlin asked, voice a bit rough from having misused it, but this only made Arthur smile wider, if that were possible.

"Terribly so, I'm afraid," he teased, shifting over to lay beside the warlock after claiming the other's lips again.

Merlin laughed breathlessly against his lips, humming content afterwards before snuggling against his prince and his master, the blonde pulling the covers over them before wrapping his arms around the skinnier man. "I… I love you too… Arthur…" Arthur smiled and nodded, kissing Merlin's forehead in answer.

"I know," he hummed and finally closed his eyes.

He had hoped to get a few hours of sleep before either of them would be called back to duty, but that hope was quelled a bit when Merlin spoke, voice quiet and filled with worry. "Arthur… what… what if Uther finds out…? Not just about my magic, but… but about… u-us…" he choked out, eyes closed tightly and Arthur frowned, looking down at his lover with worry etched into his features before they went soft, a gentle smile on his face as he played with Merlin's hair.

"Hey…" he whispered, prompting Merlin to look at him and he hummed, wiping away a stray tear that fell down Merlin's cheeks. He never wanted to see Merlin cry, not after all they've been through, and he hoped he could prevent such a thing for as long as he lived, "I'll protect you, I promised, didn't I?" he chuckled when Merlin smiled shyly, nodding his head in answer. "Good, and you know me better than anyone else," Arthur added, kissing Merlin soundly on his lips, "I _always_ keep my promises, no matter what."


End file.
